Fallout New Vegas: Bye Bye Love
by Knightlycan
Summary: Needing caps; Roberto and his companion Boone decided to go win some money at the Gomorrah. Even though they weren't looking for it, but a new calling for these two heroes to answer when they meet a beautiful mistress named Joana who wants to escape the Gomorrah and be reunite with the man that she loves. Now Roberto and Boone must figure out a way to help Joana to help her escape.


Fallout: New Vegas  
Bye Bye Love

"I freaking hate the Gomorrah; it constantly smells like sex and booze." Roberto whispered to Boone. "Well we need the caps so we can get some guns, ammo, food, and parts for our armor and those things ain't cheap." replied Boone. "Don't remind me, just take your ten chips and lets win some cash." said Roberto as he handed Boone ten Gomorrah chips. Roberto went to the slot machines and Boone went to play blackjack. "All right baby... Hit me with a jackpot." said Roberto as he pulled the lever. The slots started spinning and Roberto was keeping his fingers crossed. The first two slots stopped at orange, but the third one was still spinning. "C'mon I got ten chips at stake here." Roberto said as he started to sweat. Finally the third slot stopped on another orange and Roberto burst in excitement. "OH FREAK YA!" yelled Roberto as he watched the chips pouring. "I got 1000 chips Boone. How much did you get?" Roberto asked Boone. "I managed to get 500 chips. This should be more than enough for the stuff we need." answered Boone. "Indeed, c'mon lets go cash in." said Roberto. The two then proceeded to the Gomorrah Omerta cashier and had their chips exchanged for caps. "You should go to the courtyard, some of the hottest broads out there." said the cashier. Roberto and Boone looked at each other and went towards the Brimstone.

"Why the hell are we going to the courtyard?" asked Boone. "Because my gut is telling me that there is something for us out there." answered Roberto. "Ya, some eye candy." Boone said to himself. When they went outside the courtyard there was a very beautiful woman wearing sexy sleepwear dancing in front of them. When they drew closer to her, the woman looked at Roberto and smiled at him. She stopped dancing and started to speak to Roberto. "Well, what do we have here, huh? Let me guess. You heard about the mistress that can make all your fantasies come true. So you followed your desires... all the way to the arms of Joana, moi. Now that you found me, I wonder, do you have what it takes?" After Joana said those words Roberto and Boone looked at each other. Roberto turned to Joana blushing and said "I always have what it takes." Joana smiled and like what Roberto said. Joana came closer to Roberto. "Oh, confident I like that. So what are you going to do with what you got?" said Joana. Roberto was observing Joana and saw she had contracted pupils, needle marks on her arms and also saw bruises on her legs, wrists, and neck. Roberto couldn't stay quiet about. "Joana I can help you with your problems, Med-x kills quickly, but this place is gonna kill you slowly and painfully." said Roberto. Joana was actually surprised to hear those words came out of his mouth. "I didn't think it showed and I didn't think anyone cared. I guess you're the first guy who actually cared about my problems in a long time. Come with me to my room, we'll talk more." said Joana and walked away. Roberto and Boone followed along. When they came close to Joana's room, Roberto started talking to Boone. "Wait here Boone. I don't want anyone to disturb us." said Roberto. "I'll sit tight." said Boone.

Roberto and Joana where alone in the room and started to talk to each other. "Okay let's start out with what happen to you that made you go through all this." said Roberto. "I-I don't what's happening to me. I can't feel a damn thing anymore, empty and poisoned like the Wasteland. I'm afraid I won't get out of here, not without Carlitos. If the Med-x doesn't kill me first, then Cachino or another Omerta will. Ha, I look pathetic, huh? The great Joana and now... I don't even know why I'm telling you this." Joana explained. "Was Cachino the one who gave you all those bruises?" asked Roberto. Joana looked down and cried a little. "Cachino was the one who did this to Me." said Joana as she hugged Roberto and cried on his shoulder. "Cachino doesn't care about rules or anyone else; he just cares about satisfying his perversions. The things he did to me... and the things he makes me do." said Joana. "Joana you don't have to tell me those things if it's that painful, but tell me about Carlitos." said Roberto as he wrapped his arms around Joana to comfort her. "He was an Omerta... that fell in love with me. They don't ever mixed out of the "Family" you know. He was planning to escape with me but Cachino found out about us. So he did something, talked, I don't know, and Carlitos disappeared." said Joana. Roberto couldn't help but to feel sorry for her and he wanted to help her. "I'm gonna get you out of here Joana. I don't care at what cost." said Roberto. Joana gently pushed Roberto away from her. "Look... I'm stuck here, I know that. Carlitos was the only thing that kept me going, and now I don't have anything left." said Joana. "But what if Carlitos lives?" asked Roberto "If he's alive then he's probably long gone. The Omertas want him dead, now. If you meet him anywhere... I'd do anything to get him back and escape this hell, although I'm not keeping my hopes up." said Joana. "If he is still alive, I'll bring him back for you." Roberto replied. Joana soon started to regain her hope, but felt that it wasn't going to be for nothing. "Hon, nobody has given me a free thing before. What's it going to be for you, sex, caps, straps, what?" Roberto smiled at her. "I want nothing out of this Joana. I just can't stand seeing you like this." Roberto replied. Joana was so happy to hear those words that she hugged Roberto out of joy. "Thanks so much for your help." said Joana and kissed Roberto on his cheek.

Before Roberto was about to leave, loud chattering outside arose. Roberto turned towards the door and Joana hid behind Roberto. The door burst open and an Omerta with his face all red and mad for some reason stormed in. "What the hell have you been telling him you tramp?" said the man. Roberto wondered in his head if this was "Cachino" Joana spoken about and glared at him. "Cachino I told him nothing, he just wanted a good time." answered Joana. When Roberto learned that the man was Cachino he prepared himself to fight. "Don't you lie to me you piece of trash." said Cachino as he pushed Roberto out of the way, grabbed Joana and threw her on the bed. "No! Cachino please!" Joana begged as Cachino was about to hit her. Cachino raised his hand and was about to hit her until Roberto grabbed his arm. "What the hell?" Cachino said as he looked at Roberto. "A real man does not hit a woman. You're nothing but a coward." said Roberto after he punched Cachino in the nose. Cachino fell on the floor and his nose started to bleed. "Dammit you broke my nose." Cachino said angrily. "Get moving or I'll break both your arms and smash your frickin crouch." Roberto threatened Cachino as he pulled his spiked brass knuckles. "This isn't over you bastard. You hear me?" said Cachino and he walked out. Boone soon walked in afterwards to see if everything is all right. "Sorry Roberto, I tried to stop him, but he just barged right through." said Boone. Roberto didn't answer, but he just looked at Joana crying. Roberto kneeled towards her and pulled out a handful of caps. "Here take this for your services." said Roberto and winked at her. Joana started smiling and took the caps. "Bring Carlitos back to me, please." said Joana. Roberto stood back up and walked along with Boone. "So now what?" asked Boone. "Now we find Carlitos." answered Roberto. "How the hell are we supposed to find a guy that we aren't for sure that he's even alive?" asked Boone. "Let's go back to the Tops first, then we will figure something out." said Roberto as they both went back inside.

Roberto and Boone got their weapons from the front desk and walked out of the door. Roberto came up with a hypothesis on were Carlitos may be hiding, but he needed someone's opinion. Roberto and Boone walked into the Tops hotel and casino and were greeted by their good friend; Swank. "Hey, Roberto my man. I heard that you wacked Benny yesterday. Guess we don't have to worry about him anymore." said Swank. "Hey he shot me in the head so I shot him in the head. We're even." answered Roberto "Ha, ain't that the truth." said Swank. Roberto gave Boone his winnings and told Boone to go to their presidential suite. "Swank, can I ask you something?" asked Roberto. Swank looked at Roberto and saw the expression on his face and saw that he was serious. "Ya sure, lets chit chat over at the restaurant." said Swank and walked towards the Tops restaurant. Roberto followed Swank towards the restaurant and they both went in. Roberto and Swank walked towards a table in the middle of the restaurant and they both sat down. "What is it you wanna ask me killer?" said Swank. "All right, here's this guy who is trying to escape from a group of thugs here in New Vegas, but he doesn't want to leave a woman he is in love with. Where in New Vegas would he hide, but still be able to stay close with his girl?" asked Roberto "Now that shouldn't be too hard to answer, he would be in Freeside somewhere or he would still be in the Strip. Probably in one of the other hotels." answered Swank. "Which hotel would he likely to stay in?" asked Roberto. "I would bet my chips that he would live in Vault 21. It's cheap over there, yet it's all right." answered Swank. "That's all I need to know. Thanks Swank" said Roberto. "It was my pleasure. Say how's that Presidential suite treating ya hot shot?" asked Swank. "It's awesome up there, but can you guys bring an extra bed up there for Boone?" replied Roberto "Sure thing man." said Swank. Roberto smirked at Swank. "Thanks, oh, and tell Boone to wait for me in the suite. I'll be right back." said Roberto. "No problem." said Swank and Roberto walked away.

Roberto walked towards Vault 21 in hopes that Carlitos would actually be living there. When Roberto walked in, he was greeted by a very nice young woman. "Hello my name is Sarah Weintraub. How can I help you sir?" said the Lady. "By any chance is there a guy named Carlitos living here?" asked Roberto. "Why yes, he should be in the Mess Hall right now. You can go down there and see him if you like." said Sarah. "Thanks for the info." said Roberto as he walk towards the Mess Hall. Roberto made it to the Mess Hall and asked around to see if Carlitos was around. "Excuse me, but do you know anyone named Carlitos?" Roberto asked a Traveler. "No, but you might wanna try that guy over there." answered the Traveler as he pointed to a man wearing a pre-war hat and a pre-war park stroller outfit sitting in the back table. "Thanks." Roberto said to the traveler and walked towards the man. Roberto walked up to the man and looked at him. "Are you Carlitos?" Roberto asked the man. The man looked at Roberto with an upset face. "Hey do you mind? I'm trying to drink myself to the ground here. Scram." said the man. "i'm here on Joana's behalf." answered Roberto. When Carlitos heard those words, he was shocked and grabbed Roberto's reinforced combat armors collar. "What did you say...? I mean, Joana sent you? Please tell me! Is she all right? When did you see her? What does she have to say?" Carlitos said franticly. Roberto felt a little intimidated when Carlitos grabbed him, so he put his hand on Carlitos and gently pushed him back. "Joana is having it rough over at the Gomorrah and she didn't know if you were still alive." said Roberto. "Then she has to know! I'm ready to help her escape, once and for all. Why am I even scared of Cachino and those bloodsuckers? Joana and I are dead anyway if we don't get the hell out of here. "In that case we need a plan to help Joana escape, but first I have to let Joana know that you're still amongst the living." said Roberto. "Deal! Come back with news soon, you hear?" Carlitos said franticly. Roberto walked away and headed back towards the Gomorrah.

Meanwhile back at the Gomorrah, Joana was dancing in front of some people when Roberto came up to her. Joana saw Roberto, but pretended that he was just a regular customer. "Hey there, gorgeous. I knew you be back soon." said Joana as she continued to dance. Roberto didn't want anyone to know what they were up to so he decided to play along. "How about a good time in bed baby?" said Roberto. Joana smirked at Roberto. "Come with me hon. I'll show you stuff you'll never forget." said Joana and she walked towards her room. Roberto followed Joana to her room. Roberto and Joana went into the room and Roberto closed the door after him. "So, you got anything for me hon?" asked Joana. "I've got a message for you, from Carlitos." said Roberto. When Joana heard those words, she was shocked. "What? Have you seen him? Have you talked to him?" Joana said franticly. "Carlitos wants to get you out of here." answered Roberto. Joana still shocked to hear Carlitos is alive had concerns about escaping. "He... does? Wait, this changes everything. I can't leave my girls here... and where would we go even if we escape?" asked Joana. Joana soon became scared and sat on her bed. "No. It's too risky, we'll all end up dead." said Joana. "Trust me Joana, I'll keep you safe." said Roberto as he looked at Joana. Joana looked in his eyes and she knew that Roberto was sure he'll protect her. "You sound so sure. Damn it all, you better not make me regret this later." said Joana and started regaining her hope. "But the Omertas want us dead. What are you going to do about that?" asked Joana. Roberto smirked at her. "You'll never see them again, you have my word." said Roberto. Joana lied back to her bed and stared at the ceiling. "To be free and with Carlitos again... Tell him that I still, I-never mind. Let Carlitos know that we'll be ready when you are" said Joana. "Don't worry, I'll tell him that you are happy to hear from him." said Roberto and winked at her. Joana got out of bed and hugged Roberto. "Thank you so much for your help." said Joana and she let Roberto go. Roberto walked out and headed towards the Tops hotel and casino.

Boone was playing blackjack while Roberto was searching for Carlitos. "Boone we got to get moving, I found Carlitos." said Roberto as he came from behind Boone. Boone looked towards Roberto and saw that he was telling the truth. "Alright, I got your back." said Boone as he grabbed his chips. Meanwhile back at vault 21, Carlitos was in his room asleep. Roberto walked in and turned on his pip boy light. Roberto started shaking Carlitos gently to wake him up. "Carlitos wake the freak up man. Joana got your message. Carlitos!" said Roberto. Carlitos woke up and saw Roberto close to him. "Hey, it's you! What's the news?" said Carlitos. "Joana is happy to hear from you and wants to escape Gomorrah." said Roberto. "She is...?" Carlitos said with a happy expression. "Listen, No time to waste. Help her get to Freeside, that's our ticket out of the freakin city. I'll meet you between midnight and dawn, though we could use some backup. We only got one chance to get this right, you here?" said Carlitos. Then Carlitos opened a tool box, pulled out a 9mm pistol and cocked it. "These guys in Freeside, good shots, right? They owe me big time. Tell'em that Carlitos' back to collect his chips, they'll know what to do." said Carlitos. "We need a plan to get Joana out of the hellhole. You got any?" asked Roberto. "She'll have to go disguised. Gomorrah's packed around midnight and the bouncers won't notice just another patron leaving the joint." said Carlitos. "Where in Freeside will you meet us?" asked Boone. "I'll be near the entrance but I need to keep out of sight. The Omertas have contacts, and they're still looking for Me." answered Carlitos. "You're gonna need a sniper then." said Boone. "Boone is right. He's an excellent sniper and you'll need him. Boone will go with you and hide in one of the buildings." said Roberto. Carlitos nodded and hid his pistol in his shirt. "All right! I'll see you soon." said Carlitos. Roberto walked out, but Boone stayed with Carlitos to back him up.

Roberto went to Freeside to look for the guys who Carlitos told him to find and he had one place in mind; The Atomic Wrangler. Roberto walked towards the Atomic Wrangler hoping that he can find those guys Carlitos mentioned. "Make a brief stop to the Atomic Wrangler where the booze is cheap, the tables are friendly, and the women are just like the booze!" said the Atomic Wrangler Crier. Roberto went closer to the Crier to ask her a question. "By any chance did you see two guys who looked like Guns-for-hire come by here?" asked Roberto. "I do remember seeing two guys with big guns come by sweetie. They went inside the Atomic Wrangler. I think the African-American guy wearing the merc cruiser outfit is called Big Beard." answered the Crier "Thanks honey." replied Roberto and continued towards the Atomic Wrangler. Roberto went inside and looked around and saw two guys who looked like guns-for-hire in the middle of the room. Roberto went towards the guy wearing the merc cruiser outfit. Roberto was in front of the two guys, but before he had a chance to speak, the guy in the merc cruiser outfit started talking. "Let me guess. You want to know my secret - how got my beard to grow in so thick." said Big Beard. "Does Carlitos ring any bells?" asked Roberto. "Depends on why you're asking." said Big Beard. "Carlitos said he's back to collect his chips." said Roberto "I see. Well he can count on Little Beard and me for an assist. Tell us where and when, and we'll be there." said Big Beard. "The "where" is Freeside and "now" would be a good time." answered Roberto. "The Beards will be there." said Big Beard and he along with Little Beard walked away. "I got to go change first, so I can hide my guns and go in unnoticed." Roberto thought to himself and walked back to the Tops to change. Roberto wearing a Dapper gambler suit, a black trench coat, and a hat was about to enter the Gomorrah, but he hid himself to a corner to check his weapons. "Okay, I have my 12.7 sub-machine gun, two 9mm pistols, and one grenade in case of anything." Roberto said to himself and he headed inside the Gomorrah. Roberto manages to get through security with his guns and pretended that he was just a patron. Roberto went out into the courtyard to see if Joana was ready.

Joana was dancing around until she recognizes Roberto in his disguise. Roberto made eye contact with Joana and waited for her response. Joana looked at Roberto and walked towards her room. Roberto knew where she headed and followed there. Roberto entered Joana's' room and Joana wanted to hear what he has to say. "Well, what does Carlitos have to say?" asked Joana. "He'll meet us in Freeside around midnight. I'll sneak you out in disguise." said Roberto. Joana still had some concerns, but she was ready to escape. "Okay, I got the clothes for that. I'll let the other girls know and we'll meet you in the lobby in a hour." said Joana. Roberto went outside and Joana went to her bathroom to change clothes. An hour has passed and Roberto was cashing in his chips he won from playing blackjack when he noticed three well-dressed girls with their faces covered, were in the middle of the lobby. Roberto went towards the woman wearing the pre-war spring outfit and knew that it was Joana in disguise. "You ready?" asked Roberto. "Yes. C'mon people are looking at us." answered Joana and started walking out. Roberto walked beside Joana and the two other women walked behind. When they were close to the front doors, Roberto looked at one of the bouncers. The bouncer looked at Roberto as if he knew that Roberto was up to something. Roberto kept his cool and looked away, but he knew that something big was going to happen.

Meanwhile Carlitos, Boone, and the Beards were waiting for Roberto and the girls over at their rendezvous point. Boone was hiding in one of the buildings close by and Carlitos and the Beards were on the sidewalk. Carlitos was pacing back and forth waiting to see Joana. "What the hell is taking Roberto so damn long?" Boone said to himself as he looked for any danger. Carlitos was starting to worry and began pacing even faster. "Calm down Carlitos, I'm sure the lady and your friend is fine." said Big Beard. Carlitos didn't say anything; all he could think about was Joana. Roberto, Joana, and the two other girls were close to the meeting spot. Joana saw Carlitos from a distance and began running towards him. "CARLITOS!" yelled Joana. Carlitos turned and saw Joana and ran towards her. "JOANA!" screamed Carlitos. Joana jumped on Carlitos they both kissed each other. "I'm so glad that your still alive." said Joana. Carlitos smiled at Joana and kissed her again.

Roberto was walking up towards them to see the happy reunion. Carlitos looked at Roberto and ran towards him. "You made it! Thank you so much for your help. I owe you more than-" Carlitos was interrupted from hearing noise from behind. "Wait! What was that?" said Carlitos. Carlitos turned around to see what was causing the noise. Roberto looked and saw four Omerta thugs with 10mm sub-machine guns drawn. Roberto took out his grenade, pulled the pin, and tossed it. "EVERYONE TAKE COVER!" yelled Roberto and he jumped behind a mail box. The grenade rolls in front of one of the Omerta thugs. The Omerta thugs saw the grenade and took cover. When the grenade exploded, one of the Omerta thugs got caught in the blast, his legs were blown off and died from the explosion. The other Omerta thugs started shooting at Roberto and the Beards started shooting back. Joana and Carlitos hid behind a bus stop. "Kill the guns-for-hire, and then we'll deal with the traitor and his whore!" said one of the Omerta thugs and fired his gun at Big Beard. Roberto pulled out his 12.7 sub-machine gun and looked to see if any Omerta was not behind cover. He saw one Omerta aiming at him, but Boone shot the Omerta in the head with his rifle. The Omerta fell to the ground and the Omerta next to him saw Boone and started shooting at him. Boone took cover as bullets were coming at him and particles of dust and debris were all around him. Roberto got out of cover and fired several rounds at the Omerta thug. Bullets went through the Omerta thug as if he was nothing and the Omerta fell dead to the ground. Another Omerta hiding behind a destroyed car and fired at Roberto. Roberto got hit in the right arm. Roberto groaned in pain, but he still fought the Omerta. Roberto fired his SMG at the Omerta then went back to cover to stop the bleeding. The last Omerta grabbed another 10mm SMG and fired his two SMG's at anything that was in front of him. Boone looked down and aimed his rifle at the last Omerta. Boone pulled the trigger and the Omertas head exploded. The shootout lasted for five minutes and it was finally over. Roberto holding his wounded arm walked out in the open along with Carlitos, Joana, and the Beards.

"It's finally over." said Roberto as he sat on the edge of the sidewalk. Carlitos walked up to Roberto to see if he is okay. "I don't know how you pulled it off, for a minute there I thought we were not going to make it. Without you, we'd been in the losing end. Thank you so much for your help friend." said Carlitos. Roberto looked at Carlitos and smiled. "It was my pleasure." said Roberto. "I take care of my debts, how can I repay you friend?" asked Carlitos. "No reward, helping you was enough." replied Roberto. Carlitos was surprised. "Really, you're one of a kind. Okay, friend, I hope to see you again, far away from this place." said Carlitos walked away. Joana walked up to Roberto and kissed him on his forehead. Roberto blushed and stared at Joana. "You really are something else! Those Omertas looked like they were going to be tough to handle. I have nothing to give but my thanks... and well, if I were you I'd not mess around with the Omertas anymore, but listen to this." said Joana. Roberto opened his ears and listened. "Cachino has said things that make me think that there's a big and nasty operation in the works, something about getting even with Mr. House." said Joana. "Why are you telling me this Joana?" asked Roberto. "Just thought you'd like to know. Okay, I'm getting Carlitos as far away from here as possible. Hope to see you again, bye!" said Joana and her and Carlitos walked away. Boone walked up to Roberto and handed him a stimpack. "Take this stimpack. It will help your wound." said Boone. Roberto took the stimpack and ejected it into his wound after he took the bullet out. "Let's got to the Old Mormon Fort, the Followers of the Apocalypse will patch me up." said Roberto and Boone headed towards the Old Mormon Fort.

"This is an actual quest from Fallout New Vegas, but that doesn't mean I copied it. I wrote this from my own perspective. Half the stuff I wrote didn't even happen in the game. Please no hurtful or disrespectful comments and please enjoy." With love Knightlycan.


End file.
